


Riott in a supermarket

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Rulexa/BlissRiot Thanksgiving drabble





	Riott in a supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



"Put that vegan-meat pie down or so help me!" 

Alexa's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on the pie that she was about to put into her cart. Alexa had been doing some last minute Thanksgiving shopping when she found herself in a crowded grocery store with everybody else who had waited until the last minute. 

It wasn't entirely Alexa's fault, she had been planning to go to her boyfriend's house but he had canceled on her at the last minute and broken up with her. Now Alexa was just going to invite her parents over and try to salvage her holiday. She was very fragile at the moment though, and the fact that some other blonde girl with a beanie and a blue tongue was yelling at her, was enough to set her off. 

"What are you going to do about?" Alexa asked, five feet of pure fury. If somebody wanted to fight her for the vegan-meat pie then so be it. "It's the last one and I want it!" 

The other blonde stomped her foot. "Rue-Rue, come here and tell this woman to give me the fucking pie." 

Alexa knew she could handle the other equally short blonde, but when a very tattooed woman came over Alexa was starting to wonder if the pie was worth it. She was stubborn though and tried to glare down the new girl now. 

"Listen Rue-Rue..." Alexa started but the girl cut her off. Alexa didn't like being cut off but found herself too distracted by how hot the other woman's tattoos were to really care.

"It's Ruby." Ruby glanced at Liv, giving her a disapproving look. "Stop trying to fight strangers Olivia." 

"Don't call me that," Liv grumbled, before looking forlornly at the pie in Alexa's shopping cart. "It's the last one though Rue, you know Sarah is gonna try to make me eat the ribs. Sarah's version of Thanksgiving is moonshine and ribs." Liv pouted at her friend. 

Alexa stared at the both of them, thinking they looked like an odd married couple. "I can help your girlfriend search for another one. I am sure they must have one in the back." 

Ruby glanced from Liv and then back to Alexa. "Oh she's not... we're not." 

Liv smirked at Alexa. "I'm too much for Rue-Rue to handle, she's single. My girlfriend is the tall one over there." Liv said pointing to Sarah who was stuffing her own cart full of gravy mix. 

Alexa followed her point and chuckled softly, trying to imagine Liv and Sarah. "She's um...interesting," Alexa said politely. 

Ruby snorted softly. "That's the polite way of saying it. Anyways look if I give you twenty dollars can my friend have the pie?" 

Alexa decided to be a little bold. "If you give me a twenty and your number, you got yourself a deal," Alexa said, not missing the way that the girl blushed. 

"Damn Rue you got game and you weren't even trying." Liv let out a playful scoff. "How come Sarah ain't trying to pick me up in the grocery aisle. Nice doing business with you" Liv snagged the vegan meat pie from Alexa's cart and smiled at her.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit much," Ruby mumbled, finding it hard to meet Alexa's eyes. She wasn't normally the type to hit on people in a supermarket. "So you know my name, what's yours." 

Alexa smiled and held out her hand. "Lexie, it's nice to meet you, Ruby. Are you having a happy Thanksgiving?" 

Ruby shrugged. "I think it got better once I got here... I've been third wheeling my friends all day." 

"Well, I'll have to be third-wheeling my parents later I got dumped. But maybe if you get tired of third-wheeling your friends, we could go for a drink?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ruby grabbed a sharpie from her purse and took Alexa's hand, shaking it. She then scribbled her number down on the girl's wrist. "Happy Thanksgiving Lexie, hope to see you around. I gotta go before Liv and Sarah wreck the store." 

Alexa giggled softly. "Happy Thanksgiving Ruby and I will definitely text you for that drink later. You can put the twenty you owe me to that." She joked, watching Ruby intently as the girl hurried off to join up with her squad.

**Author's Note:**

> For my buddy and everybody else. Happy Turkey Day.   
> \- Becks


End file.
